Technical Field
The present technique relates to a load cell, and particularly relates to improving the measurement accuracy of a load cell.
Background Art
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a technique pertaining to a strain gauge load cell in which two pairs of strain gauges are affixed to a block having elasticity, called an elastic body. In the technical fields of electronic scales and load cells, conventional methods are known in which strain gauges are, as in Patent Document 1, affixed to areas of the elastic body where stress concentrates, strain is detected when a load acts thereon, and a weight corresponding to the detected strain is calculated.